


Through the Scope

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astra Militarum - Freeform, Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt, Gaunt's Ghosts, Imperial Guard, Military, Military Jargon, Military Science Fiction, Military fiction, Science Fiction, Sniper - Freeform, Tanith First and Only, War, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: An enemy sniper hunts through the ruins of a city.
Kudos: 3





	Through the Scope

_Grant me the sight of the eagle, the calm of the forest, the patience of a saint and the skill to smite the foe of from afar.  
-The Litany of Accuracy_

He had a name once. A proper name like any of the followers of the Corpse Emperor that he could see below him. But that seemed like an eternity ago, before he had truly opened his eyes and mind to the truth of the universe.  
Now all that remained was a name that struck terror into his enemies hearts and minds.  
Scourge.  
He was Scourge, master marksman in the service of Archon Urlock Gaur, and he had been sent to this Hive with the sole mission of sowing fear and terror amongst the soldiers of the Imperium. A mission he performed with relish.

His current position was high up in an abandoned hab building that gave him an unrestricted view to the broad street below. His scoped gaze swept over the throng of Imperial soldiers currently assault against a Blood Pact position until he spotted a suitable target.   
The target was dressed in a long coat and peaked cap signifying him as a ranked officer and was currently bellowing orders while waving around a sword.  
He slowly centred the crosshairs of his hotshot lasrifle over his target's face and held his breath for a moment to let the rifle stabilize. As he slowly exhaled he pressed the trigger.

The back of the officer’s head exploded in a puff of gore mid-sentence as the superheated round punctured through the front of the cap. He allowed himself a small satisfied smile as he saw the immediate effects as the soldiers panicked and began scattering for cover before he began slowly crawling backwards in order to change position. He had already mapped out various positions he could use throughout the building. Somewhere a cannon boomed and a round impacted with a building nearby, showing that they were already beginning to hunt for him. He wished them good luck with that.

His little deadly game continued as he moved from position to position, each shot he took hitting its mark with deadly efficiency. Any return fire was scattered and usually nowhere near where he really was. Soon he could see with grim satisfaction that no one dared to move forward as the assault slowly bogged down amongst the ruins.  
His gaze swept across the open street like a predator searching for new prey, but could only cure his infernal luck as no choice targets of opportunity presented themselves to him. He felt a sense of frustration grow within him as the Blood Pact counter-assault did not seem to gain any headway as well.

It was then spotted what seemed to be a pair of soldiers isolated from the rest of the group, hidden behind some rubble but with the top of their heads visible as they moved around behind their cover. One them also wore a black and crimson peaked cap.  
He smiled at the opportunity given to him and slowly brought his crosshairs to bear over the cap and waited for the perfect moment. He shouldered his rifle close to him and held his breath once as the sights steadied itself right onto the skull in the centre of the cap. He exhaled and pressed the trigger.

The round hit the cap dead centre and flew backwards from the impact.  
His very pleased smile fell away as he suddenly noticed there hadn’t been a…  
The last thing he saw was a flash from the street before a hotshot las bolt pierced through the front glass of his scope then through his right eye and boiling the insides of his head, killing him instantly, before coming out the back of his head and struck the wall behind him.

“Target neutralized”  
Specialist Eliza Jadea exhaled and deftly reloaded her hotshot longlas, before she and Specialist Moll, her spotter, joined the rest of the Ghosts further back.  
“Sorry sir about the hat,” Jadea said as she handed back the cap to its owner, the winged skull in the middle a small hole.  
“No matter trooper, the plan worked excellently,” Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt replied as he brushed off some dirt and put the cap back on.


End file.
